Ifrit Summon (3.5e Monster)
Ifrit (Summon) With a roar a terrible monstrous beast rose out of the pit. Like an oversized hound with powerful arm like arms ending in sharp talons, and a head crested by ornate obsidian black horns, it seemed almost some sort of demon. Strategies and Tactics Ifrits are very straight forward, wading into melee, clawing away at whoever seems weakest. If faced with a challenged or hurt, they quickly fly into a rage, trying to focus on a single target, then retreating with their quarry. When forced into ranged combat, ifrits burn things to provide smoke cover, where they may breath with concealment at hand. Sample Encounters Ifrits driven to starvation find a portal to the material, a cold world, but one fresh in new game and meat. Right now, they'll eat anything... and any one. Ecology Environment: Elemental Plane of Fire Typical Physical Characteristics: They are large hairy humanoids vaguely resembling canines, with draconic horns and claws, strong ape-like arms, and a demonic appearance. Fire constantly escapes from its mouth and it smells faintly of ash. Alignment: Usually CE Lore Ifrits are monstrous humanoids from the Elemental Plane of Fire. Foul tempered and quick to action, they often end up making enemies. As such, wise ifrits are usually a reclusive, if territorial, lot, guarding their possessions to the end. Society Ifrits are an anti-social lot, given to impulses and instinct. They are passionate, if not angry, about many things. Sample Lair Ifrits prefer underground caves close to molten springs. There, the heat reminds them of their planar home. Typical Treasure Ifrits do collect treasure, though largely as a symbol of pride. They do value magic items, but a sufficiently gaudy piece of jewelry catches their eye just as well. Advanced Creatures Ifrits advance in a unique manner. While the gain normal hit dice for their type, they also gain other benefits. Rage: Ifrits have the strength of inner rage fueling their fires, and have the barbarian rage class feature, as well as it's increasing benefits and times per day, as a barbarian of their HD. They do not gain tireless rage, nor any other barbarian class feature. Aura of Fire (Su): Surrounded by a constant sheathe of flames, mere contact cane be baneful. Ifrit deals 1d6 fire damage to anyone striking him with natural or unarmed attacks, anyone grappling, or when he touches another through a touch attack or unarmed strike. This damage rises by 1d6 every 4 levels (4th, 8th, etc.) to 5d6 at 20th. He may turn it off or back on as a free action. Natural Weapons: The number of functional natural weapons an Ifrit possesses increases with level. They start with two primary claws which deal 1d6 plus Str damage. At 6 HD, they gain a secondary bite attack dealing 1d8 plus 1/2 Str. At 11 HD, they gain a secondary gore attack which deals 1d8 plus 1/2 Str. Finally 16 HD, when they manage to strike with both claws in the same round, they may rend an opponent, dealing an additional 2d6 plus 1 and 1/2 Str. Fire Breath: An ifrit can breath a 40 ft. cone of fire which deals 1d6 fire damage with a Reflex save for half. The DC is 10 + 1/2 HD + Con. After they breath they must wait 1d4 rounds before breathing again. Every two levels (3rd, 5th, 7th, etc.) they gain an additional 1d6 fire damage. Water Weakness: An ifrit takes a -1 penalty on attack, damage, and saves when in a wet environment, such as when swimming, in greater than waist deep water, or heavy rain. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:CR1 Category:Monstrous Humanoid Type Category:Fire Subtype Category:Extraplanar Subtype Category:Large Size Category:Chaotic Alignment Category:Evil Alignment